morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwaine Lionheart
Gwaine Lionheart a character from SeptimoDominusTantibus. A common guard, this female is often seen training and patrolling the decks of Septimo. From a knights background she is determined and strong, doing her best to protect the ship and those who inhabit it. She initially arrived as part of a cruel prank however she now considers this whale vessel home. Personality Gwaine is usually extremely professional and hardworking, being someone who works around the clock she makes protection and safety her priority. Though at times she struggles with adjusting and improving as a person she continues to train and push herself for the benefits of those around her as well as for personal gain. When you first meet them Due to her role on ship as a guard, to strangers she has to be professional and gather information. During protocol she generally tries to be a little more easygoing since that’s her typical nature however if a stern hand is needed then she is known to rise to the challenge. To others they like/dislike To friends, she’s relatively easy going and boisterous. Being someone who has spent plenty of time surrounded by knights she feels it important to be able to relax around those she cares about so she tries to just have fun and relax a little since its only around those sorts of people she feels most comfortable. With coworkers she is professional and alert as her role requires her to be, so naturally she can come across as a little stiff at times but this is easily fixed as soon as she gets to know them better. To those she dislikes, she just likes to keep her distance and stay clear of them. Despite being a guard she’s actually pretty terrible at talking to people she doesn’t get along with. Beliefs Gwaine is not religious in the slightest, however in terms of personal beliefs she follows the Knights code closely. She’s all about honour and protecting those she serves and is extremely loyal to these beliefs. Hobbies When she’s not on duty patrolling around the decks of the ship Gwaine is usually putting in time for her training. She likes to stay physical and busy often even when on a break, so is often up top deck using the open space to her advantage. While it might not be classed as a hobby to some, she also enjoys a good drink. When time permits it, she’ll help herself to the bar and the copious amounts of alcohol available. 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes Most of her likes are associated with her past and current position on Septimo. This ranges from training, testing out new weapons and getting used to using firearms and such. She enjoys group training sessions but also just enjoys being around other people, being quite a social individual. When docked she loves exploring new places, learning about the lore. She also loves meat of any kind as long as its edible, deep red colours and freshly cleaned metal – armour or weapon. Dislikes She doesn’t have a great deal of things she dislikes, at times she finds the vast amount of people a little intimidating but with help she gets the jobs done. Shes not a huge fan of cold places, if anything she prefers it to be hot as it motivates her more. She hates wearing dresses and loose fitting clothing as it is impractical for her duties. She’s not a huge fan of Alex’s bed because it is a rock, and therefore uncomfortable. She also doesn’t take well to overly sweet foods, the colour pink and blunt weapons. 'Vulnerability/Fears' Fire is something she finds to be fearful due to past experiences involving dragons, she also has some major trust issues towards other knights though this has been worked on an intense amount since she joined Septimo. She’s vulnerable in a fighting scenario with magic involved as she is only human and isn’t trained to deal with such things. Shes not a huge fan of bugs either. 'Pain threshold' She has a relatively high pain threshold due to intense training, growing up as one of the boys taught her to take any injury with a pinch of salt and just move on. In terms of torture she probably wouldn’t last too long as she’s easily manipulated. Appearance Physique Gwaine stands at 5’9 making her a tall female, she is average weighted and her build makes her slightly muscular considering her background and training program. She has light ginger hair that falls to her mid back when not pulled up, it is straight and doesn’t have a fringe. She has lightly tanned skin with freckles but she doesn’t have any defining scars. She has multi-coloured eyes, with flecks of red, gold and green in them. Attire Gwaine is often seen with her hair pulled up into some form of updo, on her forehead she wears a golden circlet given to her by her mother. She wears it mostly because its shiny and pretty. She doesn’t have any other accessories other than her sword. She is usually seen in some form of tight fitting leather and fabric based clothing or heavy duty chainmail in dark browns and reds. Voice Gwaines voice is a little husky and masculine, deeper than the average females but soft when she speaks in a quieter tone. Combat Shes been trained by the Hazael Knights Academy from a young age, any abilities she has have been learned from here or have recently been touched on by Alex after she joined the crew. She's trained to a high standard in hand to hand and sword combat, knowing how to work in a strategic situation. Weapons Compulsory if weapon user: Fill in detail the weapons they carry. Do they have magical qualities? How did they obtain the item? Are they skilled in using it? What weaknesses does that particular weapon have? 'Other Skills' Please do not bulk your character up to hundreds of different skills. Keep it realistic to race, culture and also your characters age and background. Knowledge/Education Education your character has: can they read? Other (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Other special skills your character may have, e.g. "knitting" (to name something!). Are they good with strategy? Navigating and map reading? Planning ahead? 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? Biography Background COMPULSORY Write a character biography here. If it's too long, put it in shorter sections. Feel free to add images :) Home Town (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) '' A bit about the area/areas they grew up in. Hometown heading can be changed to "Notable locations" if there is more than one area you wish to mention.'' 'First Appearance' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Nice to have this ~ What happened when they first joined the RP? '' '''Excerpt' Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations Not compulsory, but nice to have. Can be a brief list or as detailed as you like. If detailed areas to consider are... 'Parents' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? Do they have a parent Figure? 'Partner' Who are they? How did they meet? How long have they been together? 'Past Lovers' Were they married before? Who were they? What happened? 'Friends' Do they have any notable fiends? 'Notable others' Enemies? Notable co-workers? Relation to royal family of home/living town? Any people or businesses they are affiliated with? 'Idol/Role model' Who does your character look up to? Who do they wish to be like? Why? Meta-information Write a short description about who is the role-player and how the character came to be?